


A Kiss in Reverse

by imaginethat57



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7328284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginethat57/pseuds/imaginethat57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone on tumblr requested that I write the reverse of my A Monday Afternoon story, where Kara is the confident one, and Cat is the one who is tentative and flustered, so here it is!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss in Reverse

Cat Grant loves National City. It has been her home for many years. It’s where she had constructed her entire life, her legacy. But some nights, as she’s staring up at the inky black sky from the balcony of her office, she wishes she could change just one thing. She longs to see the stars.

Tonight is no different. Pacing to the edge of the balcony’s railing, she laces her fingers together and tries to slough off the pressures and stresses of the day behind her. As her eyes drift north, she can’t stop her mind from wandering. So caught in her musings, she doesn’t notice how much time has passed, nor does she hear the rushing of wind that announces the approach of her favorite visitor until she’s close enough to startle.

In her surprise, Cat jolts and having been previously leaning off the balcony, she begins to flail as she loses her balance, tipping over the rail. She’s only got a second to panic before strong arms are wrapping around her and pulling her back over the precipice of the railing. Clutching on tightly, Cat allows herself to be dragged a few steps away from the edge of the balcony.

After a moment she looks up at her hero, the very same one that has saved her multiple times before. She attempts to reign in the adrenaline surging through her, but as she fixes her hair and straightens herself out, she can’t help but let out a flustered huff that gives her away. The blonde woman in the cape before her simply smiles, letting Cat try to reclaim her bearings.

Finally, the older woman announces, “Aren’t you tired of saving me, Supergirl?” She tries to laugh with it, but it gets caught in her throat and sticks there like a lump she can’t swallow.

Supergirl gives her an easy smile, and shrugs coolly as she speaks, “Nah, ‘course not,” her eyes are kind, but they take on a glimmer of severity when she continues in a quiet voice, “Though I do wish you were more careful.”

Cat rolls her eyes, and begins to point out that this time it was technically Supergirl’s fault for surprising her, but she hardly gets out a squeak when the super hero before her leans in closer. She feels gentle fingers in her hair, tucking a disheveled strand behind her ear, and sucks in a sharp breath. Her eyes quickly flick down to soft pink lips before her and it doesn’t go unnoticed by the younger woman.

Supergirl’s smile quirks up more with the motion of Cat’s eyes, and the older woman thinks that curve of her lips would have been arrogant had it been anyone but Supergirl. But instead it’s as open and unassuming as the hero’s green eyes.

Cat sucks in a deep breath when Supergirl leans forward even more, but stopping to look Cat in the eyes directly.

“I would very much like to kiss you now,” she states calmly, still smiling, but not moving an inch until she gets consent.

Cat’s mouth hangs open a little in response, even if she knew that had been coming. She feels as though the wind has been sucked out of her lungs, and she doesn’t know how embarrassingly long she remains staring, almost gawping. But no one catches Cat Grant rattled, even someone as alluring as the super hero before her.

She gathers herself as best as she can, and tries to put forth confidence, however all that comes out is a timid, “Okay.”

The shine in Supergirl’s eyes that lets Cat know her play for poise flopped is as infuriating as it is charming. But she doesn’t have much time to think on it, because before she can take another breath, soft lips are pressed delicately to hers.

It’s gentle and slow, easy and chaste, and Cat slowly relaxes into it. When Supergirl senses Cat’s muscles become less stiff, she feels safe in deepening the kiss a little. She cups the fairer blonde’s face in her hands and runs her tongue lightly along Cat’s bottom lip before taking that same lip between her own and sucking gently.

Time slows a little as the kiss becomes sensual, languid, and Cat doesn’t know if the deep sigh that filters through the night air came from her or Supergirl. But eventually it has to end, and when their lips part, Cat feels like her brain has been replaced with cotton clouds. Supergirl stands before her, smile still stretched wide as she observes the flush of Cat’s cheeks. She steps forward once more and places a final kiss to the corner of Cat’s mouth, then backs away to separate the two women by several feet.

“Please be careful, Cat.” The serious glint is back in Supergirl’s eyes, but her smile never falters. The request is followed by a flash of red and whoosh of air, and suddenly Cat is alone on her balcony once more, staring up at the sky.


End file.
